


Listen to your gut

by Bunnykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nursing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykai/pseuds/Bunnykai
Summary: Huening kai is excited to visit a waterpark with his hyungs but he's not gonna let whatever he's feeling stop himThis is loosely based on that t:time episode where they visit a waterpark-resort
Relationships: Huening Kai/Everyone, Maybe Sookai if you squint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Listen to your gut

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha i wanted to make a funny title
> 
> Hello! This is my first fic ever so please be kind to me, i wanted a cute sickfic where everyone loves each other and pain isn't caused by the neglect or actions of the other members u__u

Huening Kai had woken up feeling weird that day, he knew that after school he and the rest of the group would be visiting a waterpark and would also be filming. Everyone was so excited to go on a trip and have fun and honestly Huening was also very excited, he knew these kind of experiences wouldn't come very often so when he felt his stomach feeling weird that morning he tried to ignore that feeling.

He'd woken up that day feeling off, his head felt light and doing any harsh movements made him a little bit dizzy, he knew his stomach wouldn't tolerate any harsh meals so when Taehyun and Beomgyu offered him some he breakfast he just nibbled on whataver that they served him barely touching any of it. He didn't want to upset his stomach it any further, maybe he'd eat something else at school.

Classes had been okay, the same subjects and everything was overally good, he'd spoken with Taehyun and Beomgyu over a small break and agreed to meet after school was over to walk home together, he wasn't sure if he should mention anything to them, after all he didn't want to worry them over something that probably would go away on its own. Taehyun seemed like he wanted to say something to Huening kai but just kept quiet and smiled at him.

He tried eating something for school lunch, he really did, but when he finally sat down to eat the nausea hit him hard, he gave up on it and left to the bathroom to throw up.

He emptied his stomach contents until there was nothing left, clutching the toilet seat while sitting on the bathroom floor, after a few minutes heaving and trying to calm down he went to wash his face and mouth. Even if he didn't want it, throwing up helped him feel much better, after that he regained his appetite and found no problem trying to finally eat something so he could be in good shape for their trip.

As promised he waited for the other two members at the school gate, his stomach had calmed down for the time being and he just figured it wasn't something that bad. After a few minutes Taehyun and Beomgyu appeared and greeted Huening kai, then they started walking to their appartment to meet with Yeonjun and Soobin.

After a small talk Taehyun knew something was off about the youngest member, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt something was wrong, maybe because he seemed much more reserved as usual and he kept looking at the ground.

"Hey Huening Kai, is something wrong?"  
"Huh?" He suddenly looked up to see a Taehyuns worried face.

Beomgyu stopped talking about whatever he was saying and looked at the youngest member.  
"Something wrong with Huening?" 

Huening Kai felt a bit embarassed about the sudden attention, he looked at both of his hyungs and shaked his hands and head  
"No! Eveything is fine" he let out a small nervous laugh "I was just thinking about the trip"

"Is that so? I wanna try riding a boat with all the members! Wouldn't that be fun?" Beomgyu kept going very excitedly, Taehyun on other part wasn't very convinced but decided to let it go.

After arriving at the appartment the members quickly changed for the trip and packed some basic stuff, after he was done packing, Huening kai decided to sit down while waiting for the other members, his stomach had started feeling weird again and everything felt dizzy.

\-----

They had rode the bus to make their way to the waterpark and made a few stops to buy some groceries to eat for later, he was having fun and so was everyone else. Huening Kai didn't imagine the trip would be that long, the road was bumpy and everyone was jumping a little bit on the road, something he wasn't in the mood for. He decided on sleeping on it so maybe that way he wouldn't have to think about his condition, without realizing he ended clinging to Yeonjun's arm while falling asleep. 

His nap suddenly came to a halt when the bus stopped, he woke up to Yeonjun shaking his arm a bit.

"Hyuka, come on wake up! We are here" said Yeonjun excitedly  
"Okay hyung..."  
"Huh? You okay? You look kinda pale..."  
"Wha..." Huening realized he felt even more dizzy than before but tried shaking that feeling down, maybe the nap had made eveything worse  
"Im okay hyung!" He gave Yeonjun a smile "I think the car ride made me a little bit dizzy but im fine"

Yeonjun gave him a long and hard stare before replying "If you say so.... but if you start feeling bad you better tell us alright?"  
"Okay" Hueningkai gave him a small smile and stood up to leave the bus with the other members.

Eveyone geared up and prepared their small cameras for recording, they all seemed to have fun and kept goofing around. It was that after a few small rides Huening Kai couldn't hold it any longer, after getting off a boat ride he rushed to the closest bathroom and kept throwing up, he couldn't stop the tears from falling off his face and the weak whinning, he felt awful and had to admit that, there was no point in hiding it now. Suddenly the bathroom doors opened and a voice surprised him, he tried to keep quiet.

"Huening Kai! Are you okay? Taehyun and Yeonjun told me you looked bad and i followed after you when you took off so quickly" it was Soobin's voice, he sounded so worried and scared, he probably was.

"Where are you? Do you need help?" His voice started to sound closer till he was right outside Huening kai's stall  
"Hyung...." he could only let out a small pitiful sound  
"Im gonna go in okay?" He announced and opened the door, just to find Huening on the floor tearing up  
"Why didn't you told us you felt sick Hyuening? Ah really..." His tone was a bit like a scolding but also like he was trying to hide how worried he was for the youngest member, they all cared so much for him, they'd do anything to ensure he would be good and safe.

"Im sorry....i-" Huening kai tried to explain himself but went back to throwing up until his body was satisfied  
"Shhh... Its okay, im here with you" Soobin kneeled next to him, he kept patting his back and rubbing in circles trying to provide some comfort for the maknae.

After Huening was done the oldest member helped him up and wrapped his arm around him, he guided him to wash his hands and pour some cold water on his face, the young member was so glad to have someone help him because the dizziness just kept getting worse, he kept clinging to Soobin while the oldest helped him walk to the other members.

"Ah really... look at you clinging so bad" Soobing let out a small laugh "You really like me don't you gum?"

Huening let out a small laugh, even in the worst times Soobin always found a way to make him feel better and cheer him up, even if it was at his expense.

"There they are!" Beomgyu yelled and pointed at then while he and the other members ran to them  
"I knew it Hyuka! I shoulda have stopped you!" It was Yeonjun's voice

"Are you okay Huening? Does it hurt?" Taehyun's voice was soft and worried, he kept gesturing with his hands not knowing if he should touch the youngest member

"We were so worried, it wasn't until i saw you ran off that Soobin went after you, you should have told us..." Beomgyu also sounded so worried, they all were

"Guys... I'll take him to rest with the staff... He feels light headed so maybe we should keep it down..." Soobin said while holding onto Hueningkai

"Alright... We'll cook something for you okay? In the meantime just rest" Yeonjun assured Huening.

"Thank you guys.... Im sorry..." He gave his members a small smile.

\-------

The staff had taken him to a small room they rented so he could lay and cool down, the sleep had greatly helped him regain his strenght and feel better. Over the course of his nap all the members had gone to check on him, Yeonjun brought him something to drink and sat down next to him while holding his hand, Soobin had gone to check on him and kept checking his forehead in case he had fever, he had also brought a small hand fan and started sending air to his direction. Beomgyu brought him some fruit and left around in case he felt like nibbling onto something and Taehyun had simply decided to sit by his bed while checking his phone, keeping Huening some company so he wouldn't feel lonely. 

He woke up to see that the members had brought all the food to the small room so they could eat together in case Huening was up for it, when he sat up he saw all the members joking and laughing until they noticied him

"Ah! He's up!" Said Yeonjun  
"Hahaha look at his hair!" Beomgyu kept laughing while pointing at him  
"Hueniiing~ are you feeling better? The food is ready" Soobin said in a sweet tone

"I feel better now, thank you" Huening Kai let out a small laugh and joined his members for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Should i try writting something else? lol;;


End file.
